Carnivals, Blindfolds, and Fireworks
by Ms.Erie MoReed
Summary: Naruto volunteer at the school carnival and was force to work the kissing booth both sex alowed but he had to do it blind folded what happen when he get kissed and he feel fireworks with one mystery costumer will he find that person let find out
1. Chapter 1:Fireworks

_Well here the re-write of my story_

_Carnival, Blindfolds, and Fireworks_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

Fireworks

"THERE IS IN NO WAY IN HELL IM DOING THIS KIBA UNTIE ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW" a tied up blond struggle against his binds to the chair

"c'mon Naruto you get to kiss some really hot girls man" Kiba wink and elbow his shoulder"HAVE YOU ALSO FORGOT IT FOR THE THE OPPISIET AND THE GOD DAMN SAME **SEX" **Naruto yelled

"hmmm well i can fix that" Kiba pulled out a long black silk blindfold and tied it around Narutos head

"WHAT THE HELL KIBA" he was smack hard behind the head "would you shut up your to loud, now you wont be able to see if it a guy or girl kissing you"

"i hate you Kiba" Naruto puff his cheeks in anger

" oh you flatter me and look you already got a long line of girls ...and guys" Kiba snicker "have fun"

(half an hour later)

Naruto face twisted in to the kiss of this person he could not see but he could feel the facial hair and could tell quickly it was a dude when the kiss was over Naruto turn his head and spit

Naruto was kissed ounce again this time the lip were soft, but yet they seem shy as soon as they touch his lip a loud 'thud' and the voice of Ino and Sakura was heard

"Hinata..Hinata can you hear me" and the shuffle of feet could be heard running off

(Another half an hour later)

"how many more do i half to kiss Kiba"

"well you went though 50 girls and 200 boy sooo there 2 more girls and -" Kiba went cold stone quiet "hello Kiba you there " "huh uh yeah and...one more guy"

"I thought the point was not to tell me who I kissed who's the boy" Naruto could hear the snicker of Kiba "oh you'll soon find out"

the next two girls went by fast and the guy was next "keep it short man"

"hn" Naruto relax and waited for the man to kiss him

'_he sound familiar'_

the man lean in and kiss Naruto on the lip gently at first Naruto heart began to speed up and the man seem not to stop the man

put a hand on Naruto face and deepen the kiss he nip gently at Naruto bottom lip and it made Naruto gasp the man took it to his advantage and plug his tongue into Naruto mouth

Naruto let a moan escaped and Naruto rub his tongue along the other they fought for dominance but the man won and suck hungrily on Naruto tongue then pulled back and Naruto whimper in the lost of contact

Naruto heard the mad heavy breathing and the shuffle of feet running away

"HEY WAIT" Naruto struggled to get free "Kiba untie me" Naruto heard Kiba shuffle to him and untied him and undid the blind fold

"Kiba who was that tell me" he grab on to Kiba collar

"Sorry i was payed 5 bucks not to tell guess you gotta find out yourself...but here a hint you know the guy"

Naruto let out a very loud "DAMNIT KIBA"

* * *

_well there the rewrite i hope you enjoy it_

_R&R  
_


	2. Chapter 2: It was you

Chapter 2

It Was You

"damn it Kiba just tell me who it was already" Naruto beg his friend " I gave you a hint Naruto it a guy and you know him"

"i know quite a few guy Kiba how the hell am i gonna know who it was i cant go up to every guy i know and ask them they'll probably lie"

"then why not just kiss them all oh except Shino it wasn't Shino" Kiba said with a blush "hmmm something tells me you like Shino Ki-ba"

"Shut it Uzamaki, shouldn't you be kissing a few dude right now" Kiba shot back again snickering

"ugh I'm hate myself in the morning for this" and he dash off

Naruto ran tough the crowed of people looking for guys he new first he spotted Neji trying to beat ten ten in a carnival game and was poorly losing

"hey Neji hey ten ten" the two friend spun around and ten ten pated Naruto playfully on the head "how goes there shorty"

"i told you to stop doing that ten ten but any way Neji can i try something" he ask "like what Naruto" he said looking down at Naruto

"don't get mad at me" Naruto stood on his tippy toes and connected his lips to Neji's ten ten eyes went wide at what she saw and fell to the ground with a nosebleed Naruto pulled back and wipe his mouth "god damn it thanks Neji but your not who I'm looking for" and with that he dash off looking for another

Neji eyes where still wide as he look down he saw ten ten lying in a pool of blood

Naruto ran looking for another then saw Shikamaru looking up at the sky and Choji stuffing chip down his throat he quickly jump int Shikamaru who look at him like he was crazy "sorry shika" he grab both side of his face and connected his lip to Shikamaru lips

Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto waist and aloud Naruto to kiss him but Naruto jump up and spit saying "nope not you sorry shika"

"shika stilled look at him crazy then said "whatever"and look back at the sky he turn to Choji with is mouth open and chip still in his mouth Naruto grab his chubby face and said "swallow" Choji swallowed and Naruto wipe his face off and kissed Choji but jump back and started making gaging noses

Choji shook it off and started to stuff his face again

Naruto ounce again was off to look for more guys and bump in to lee

"why Naruto your awfully youthful today"

_'OK think of him as a really hot girl'_

Naruto close his eyes and kiss lee who face went full red

_'hot girl'_

_'hot girl_

_'hot- o shit'_

Naruto pulled back quickly and this time started throwing up in the nearest garbage can

Naruto felt a strong hand on his hand he spun around and wipe his mouth to look up and see Sasuke

"you OK dobe" Sasuke said looking down a the blond

"don't call me dobe asshole, just go away I'm busy right now" he spat back

Sasuke glared at Naruto " I was just trying to help your sorry ass but i guess it was a waste of my time" Sasuke said and turn around and walk off into the crowd

_'like he would kiss me we haven't got along since we where twelve'_

Naruto ran around then saw Gaara standing under a tree staring deadly at ten ten and Neji

"Gaara please don't kill me for what I'm about to do" he kissed Gaara softly who just kept his eyes open

Naruto pulled back and shudder "t-thanks" and ran off Neji was watching the whole time Gaara notice and turn away blushing Neji

walk over to Gaara and smiled "Naruto kissed you to" he said looking down at the blushing red head

"y-yeah" Gaara stutter which is unlike him to do then Gaara head shot up at what was said next

"mind if i try" Neji lower his head and claim Gaara's lips

ten ten look around for her friend when she saw Gaara and Neji making out like animals she fainted ounce again into a pool of blood

Naruto slump against a near by stand and sigh "i went though everyone and not a single one was him then something hit Naruto like a rock

"OH SHIT IM GAY" everyone look at blond then went back to what they where doing "you just figure that out fox boy"Kiba said as he lick at an ice cream "i mean a guy going around kissing other guys just to find the guy that gave you chills so says your gay" he took another lick at his ice cream "man i don't get it i went though everybody excepted you Shino and Sasuke" he sigh again and look up at the sky that was a orangish purple color

"why didn't you kiss Sasuke" he ask

"why would I we fight everyday we call each other names we hate each other" he said he felt a little pain in his chest

"well you shou-" Kiba stop as he heard Shino call out to him "hey Kiba c'mon let get a good spot for the fireworks"

"coming Shino bye Naruto" Kiba rush off as Naruto watch him grab a hold of Shino hand Naruto gave a small smile and walk off

Naruto came to a familiar hill top and sat against the tree Naruto look at the tree and notice the engrave words ' Sasuke and Naruto best friends 4 ever'

Naruto gave a sad smile and trace the word on the tree the sky was dark now but the moon gave a bright light that bounce off his sparkling blue eyes as firefly flew around the grass Naruto heard shuffling off feet he turn around to see Sasuke walking his way with his hand in his pocket and his head lower he had not yet notice Naruto

"What are you doing up here" Naruto ask in a confused voice Sasuke head shot up in surprise but did not show that emotion

_'what happen to your smile'_

"i was going to watch the firework but if your already here i guess ill leave" he said as he turn

"hey wait why don't you watch it with me" Naruto said as he patted the ground

Sasuke look at the ground then at Naruto back at the ground then at Naruto and lift a eye brow

"oh just sit your emo ass down" Naruto said a little pissed

"fuck you Uzamaki" he said as he took a seat next to the blond

"No thanks Uchiha" Naruto spat back

"dobe"

"teme"

"dead last"

"dipshit"

their faces inch closer together

"loser"

"asshole"

they notice they where close enough to were there nose touch Naruto started to blush and was about to pull his head back until Sasuke put a hand on his cheek

Naruto eyes widen as Sasuke inch closer then he connected there lips

Sasuke nip at his lower lip and dove his tongue into Naruto mouth Naruto eyes drifted close and firework shot over head which brought Naruto to his senses his Eye flew open and he rip himself from Sasuke and he shot up

"i-it was you" Naruto cover his mouth

"what are you going on about Naruto Sasuke stood at the shock Naruto

"it w-was you -y-you where the guy that kissed me" hot tears slid down his tan whisker cheeks

Sasuke realize what he talk about and in a instance went in to fear he try to touch Naruto who jerk way from him Naruto ran past him and down the hill from the top he could hear Sasuke calling his name but Naruto did not dare look back

he kept running he ran out of the carnival past the school and all the way to his apartment he ran into his apartment and slid down his door he brought his knees to his chest and cried


	3. Chapter 3:Forever

Chapter 3

Forever

Naruto curl in to a ball in his bed and stared at his hand he then flip on his back and look up at the ceiling the room was dark only night was from the moon that brighten up the room he didn't leave his room at all that weekend it was Sunday and school started tomorrow he couldn't face Sasuke after what happen Friday night he spent most of his time in bed crying

_'I don't get it why am I cry so much' _Naruto shut his eyes and let sleep over take him

_a young blond boy about the age of 7 hug his knees to his chest as he cried under the cherry blossom tree several petal fell on his mess blond hair Naruto could hear the sound of feet run trod him and stop in front of him "naru" Naruto lift his head up to see a dark hair boy looking down at him sadly the boy soon drop to his knees and wipe the tears from his eyes more tear sprung out as he latch himself to the boy "why did they have to die sasu why did they leave me alone" Sasuke tighten his grip on the shorter boy and kiss his temple "your not alone Naruto i will always be with you you will never be alone not as long as I'm with you" such word coming from a seven year old would sound so odd but to Naruto he just found home all over again_

Naruto twisted in his sleep and smiled

_twelve year old Naruto ran up the hill quickly as his friend had phone him wanting to talk when he reach the top Sasuke was already there leaning against the tree "s-sorry I'm pant late Iruka wouldn't pant let me go until my chorus where pant done"_

_"hn" was all he said Naruto look up to see his friend would not look at him "uh Sasuke you OK"_

_Sasuke raise his head to Naruto" Naruto" Sasuke said sounding a bit sad "yeah what up" Naruto ask _

_"I don't want to be your friend anymore you loud and obnoxious and you disgust me" Sasuke said glaring evilly at Naruto_

_Naruto felt as if his heart was rip out of his chest "n-no you don't mean that tell me you don't mean that"_

_Naruto grip on to the boy shirt as tears spilled from his eyes Sasuke look away from Naruto grab his wrist and ditch him from his shirt Naruto fell to his knees and cried into his hands Sasuke walk past the crying blond and down the hill Naruto shot up turn and yelled at the boy walking down the hill "YOU SAID YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SAID I WILL NEVER BE ALONE AS LONG AS I'M WITH YOU" but Sasuke started racing away _

Naruto open his eyes as tears fell from them he look at his alarm clock that read 6:30 he had a hour to get to school he got up and strip his light blue pj's and jump into the shower he let the warm water hit his head and roll down his face he jump out dried his hair brush his teeth and though on the black high school uniform Naruto grab his back and left for school school seem to pass by fast he cot Sasuke looking at him a few time he look away and bury his head in his arm as he pack up for his next class Sasuke walk up to him "we need to talk" he said leaning on Naruto desk Naruto ignore him and try to keep the tears from falling as he walk pass Sasuke

but Sasuke grab Naruto by the wrist and jerk him back "don't you fucking ignore me Naruto"

"WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU MY ATTENTION"Naruto yelled

Sasuke was a bit token back "please just hear me out meet me at the hill around 7 tonight" he let go of Naruto wrist and walk past him

School was over and Naruto hurry to his apartment (if you wondering why a 16 year old is living alone Iruka allowed him so he can lean to be an adult)

Naruto strip from his uniform he thought on some blue jeans and a black shirt with a red seal on the stomach area he sat on is bed and look at the clock it read 4:00

three more hour till he met up with Sasuke _'wait when did i say i was going' Naruto_ sigh he needed advice so he pick up the phone and called Gaara the phone pick up but no one said any thing "hello" Naruto said he soon heard voices _**"nnnnn ahhh n-neji s-stop someone ca-ahhhh"**_ and the line was cut

OK so Gaara was busy so he called Kiba

_**"hello"**_

"hey Kiba it Naruto"

_**"hey what up"**_

there was a long pause

_**"you there"**_

"you remember i told you today that Sasuke wanted to meet me today about what happen at the carnival"

_**"yeah"**_

"should i go"

_**"Naruto chose the path your heart lead you to"**_with that Kiba hung up in his face

Naruto hung up the phone and close his eyes

_"we'll always be bast friends right Sasuke"_

_"yeah forever"_

_"we'll always be together right"_

_" yeah forever and ever Naruto"_

Naruto look at his clock it read 6:45

"SHIT" he doesn't now time went by so fast but the hill was 30 min walk 20 if he ran

Naruto made it there only five minutes late it was already dark ounce again firefly flew around the grass and the only light was from the full moon

Naruto saw Sasuke leaning against the tree just like he did when he was 12 and hurt Naruto so badly

"what is it that you wanted to talk about" Naruto said with his hand at his side

Sasuke turn his head to the blue eye angel and he move closer to Naruto who took a step back "Naruto"

he then heard a soft laughter

" he e this reminds me of the day you rip my heart out" Sasuke felt a pain in his chest" is that what you wanted to do Sasuke shatter what remain of my heart" he started to shake

"is hat what you want" Naruto said then he low his head but it shot up quickly when he heard the sound of crying

Sasuke had real tear rolling down his cheek "I'm so so s-sorry Naruto I'm sorry i hurt you so badly I'm sorry for leaving you alone but i... i was scared"

"of what was it so bad to where you wh-"

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO" Sasuke yelled as the tears came down faster and he wipe at his eyes "I WAS SO SCARED I WAS FALLING IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND I WASENT GOING TO LOSE YOU OVER THAT" Naruto eyes where wide and tears fell from his eyes as well "I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO THEN WHAT I SAID TO YOU I ENDED UP LOSING YOU ANYWAY BECAUSE OF MY STUPID MISTAKE" Sasuke drop to his knees and sob into his hand he then felt a pair of arm wrap around him

he look up at the crying blond "s-stupid Sasuke you were never going to lose me because... I love you to"

Sasuke couldn't restrain himself he latch his lip to Naruto this time it was sweet and gentle...

Naruto door to his room swung open as the two didn't stop kissing each other cloth where thrown in random places Naruto was thrown onto the bed as Sasuke suck hungrily at his neck "ahhh s-Sasuke" Naruto arch his back as Sasuke kissed down his body "your so beautiful Naruto" he went lower and lower then Naruto let out a loud moan as his hand grip the sheets

The next day Naruto and Sasuke walk hand in hand down the hall Naruto lean his head on Sake shoulder and smiled

_"we'll always be bast friends right Sasuke"_

_"yeah forever"_

_"we'll always be together right"_

_" yeah forever and ever Naruto"

* * *

_

_Thats the end of it _

_there will be a sequal_

_R&R_


End file.
